


The Coffee Stop and Shop

by nothingliketea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, It's rated teen for swearing but that's all, Meet-Cute, POV Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingliketea/pseuds/nothingliketea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy needs coffee. Darcy does not need to spill that coffee on one James Barnes. Yet she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Stop and Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War didn't happen in this. Bucky has been mysteriously living with the other avengers at Stark Tower.

Darcy huffed loudly for the fifth time in the past four minutes, it still having no effect on the long queue in front of her. This then led to dramatic eye rolling. How long can it take for one girl to get a cup of coffee? She had been waiting for what felt like 15 minutes at least, which for New York was just plain unacceptable. There was at least three other Starbucks that she knows of within walking distance. Why all the tourists seemed to gather in this one today she had no idea. Darcy herself refused to go somewhere else, this was her coffee shop after all. She would be damned if they forced her out. 

Finally, one person moved up to the collection point so Darcy was able to move all of an inch closer. If one more stupid person asked for some “secret menu” drink that the poor barista had no idea about, Darcy would end up screaming. All she wanted was her freaking latte. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, deciding she better let Jane know she’d be a bit late today. 

The guy behind Darcy seemed to shuffle forward into her space as she sent the message. Darcy tried to move away by shifting slightly to the side while still remaining in the queue. It didn’t appear to help. The guy just moved with her. Darcy turned and looked at the guy one step away from a piggy back ride at this point. 

‘There’s a queue dude. Notice that I’m in it!’ She had out of her mouth before she took the man in. 

He had to be over 6 feet, had on a low down baseball hat, navy hoodie, white top, jeans, and a grumpy face that if it smiled Darcy was sure would melt hearts. What gave him away to Darcy was the gloves he was rocking on a hot august day. Also she would know that face anywhere, regardless of any beard or long hair. Barnes. Darcy looked back at the face who was now staring at her in surprise. 

‘I know. I’m just…. I’m sorry.’ He shook his head at her and looked away. 

Darcy had been working at Stark’s shrine to himself for about seven months now. However, she had yet to encounter Barnes in that time. Which was surprising as she had met all the others on the Scooby Team, including Mr Fourth of July himself. Now she just nodded at the man, turned back, and quickly moved into the three inches of space that had opened up before her. 

She sighed to herself. Of course this is how they would first run into each other. The one guy who made history class worth attending. The one guy that Darcy still had an embarrassing crush on to this day. 

When she started at the tower Darcy had even worked out a whole plan for a ‘meet cute.’ Darcy was going to be casually baking amazingly hot gooey chocolate chip cookies (forget that she couldn’t bake. She would learn before then). The hot brooding soldier as she liked to call him, was going to be lured towards the common area by the most amazing smell of chocolate. He would ask her what it was, she would let him taste one, he would gaze into her eyes while savouring the heavenly taste, and then it would be love. That was the plan. 

She shook her head out of the daydream and moved forward in the queue finally reaching the till to put her order through. 

Once at the collection area she took a peek back to see him awkwardly engage in small talk with the cashier. ‘Fuck it,’ Darcy thought. She could still make it work. What was the chance he would even remember her? She could pick up Baking for Dummies on her way to the lab. She nodded to herself as her name was called out. 

With this in mind Darcy picked up her coffee and turned around to head out, only for said coffee to pop its lid and spill all over the hot brooding soldier’s white t-shirt as he walked into it. 

‘Oh my god’ Darcy squealed. ‘Are you okay?’ She then winced knowing how stupid a question that was. 

‘Eh… yeah. I’m fine.’ Barnes grunted as he went to pick up napkins to clean himself down with. Darcy followed. 

‘Here, let me help.’ She grabbed some of the napkins off him and started to pat his chest down. In hindsight, this was probably not her best idea. He seemed shocked and looked down at her. She slowed down the patting and looked back up at him. He has the most amazing eyes. Black and white images from the 40s do not do the man any justice was all Darcy could think. 

‘It’s fine. Don’t worry.’ He coughed and moved back from her. 

Darcy shook her head while dumping the tissues in the bin. ‘Dude, let me at least help in someway. Your top is completely ruined.’ She stared at the sizable brown stain still growing. ‘I know! I can buy you one from the clothes shop just two doors down.’ 

He shifted around and seemed to be looking at all the people trying to subtly side eye the incident. ‘Fine.’ He looked back at her. ‘Sure. Let’s just go.’ 

‘Cool. The name’s Darcy.’ She smiled up at him. 

‘Dave.’ He replied. 

Darcy’s smile slowly dropped. Oh my god, he was lying to her. Well that kind of sucks Darcy thought to herself sadly. 

In the brief pause he started to look at her with suspicion. Well, she couldn’t have that. She shook her head and smiled at him again. 

‘Cool. Let’s go.’ She let him trail her out of the coffee shop and towards the cheap clothes store. 

Once at the door she stopped and turned to him. ‘Here, you don’t look so good with crowds. Why don’t I go in, grab a t-shirt and come back out? I won’t be more than five minutes.’ 

He gave her a confused look but eventually nodded and stood in front of the shop window to keep watch.

Darcy shook her head and moved into the building. 

For someone not telling people who he was, he wasn’t great at hiding it. Or maybe it was just that Darcy had the unique pleasure of working with heroes everyday, and was more aware of their quirks. Those same quirks that Barnes was displaying now plain as day.

Well whatever it was, Darcy still needed to get the man a new t-shirt. It was with this in mind that she spotted one. She couldn’t help but smirk to herself. It was perfect. Going with large seemed like the best idea, so she grabbed it and went to pay. 

Darcy was three minutes’ tops when she was back out and standing in front of him. She smiled up at him and passed him the bag with the top. Before he could look inside, she started to speak. 

“Okay, got to go. I’m late for work. See you again Dave.’ She smiled cheerily, waved, and walked as fast as her legs would carry her. It was times like these she was glad she only worked one street away from her favourite Starbucks. However, Barnes didn’t seem to be following her, which meant he probably hadn’t looked in the bag yet. 

Darcy expected him to find out who she was and where she worked once he glanced at the top. However, she thought he would be quicker than this. 

In fact, it wasn’t till near five the follow evening that she looked up from her laptop, only to find one very grumpy hot brooding soldier staring in at her wearing said t-shirt. On it was his superhero alter ego with the caption underneath; ‘The Winter Soldier. Too Cool for You.’ 

Darcy was in peals of laughter with one look at Barnes’ pout. He then used what Darcy had termed his ‘murder strut’ to walk into the lab. He seemed to huff when it didn’t stop Darcy’s mirth. His lips then twitched briefly before he quickly asked if she wanted to get coffee with him this time, instead of on him. 

“Sure Dave. I’d love that.” She managed to speak through her tears. 

Darcy decided that this ‘meet cute’ worked too. And she didn’t have to learn to bake. Win.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so as you can see Bucky obviously doesn't talk that much in this fic. I'm sorry about that. I'm just trying to get use to Darcy's rhythm first. In my next story if you're interested, I promise Bucky will be more fully fleshed out, and might not even shut up at some stages. :P


End file.
